New Year's Kiss
by NoSleepInTheGarden
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Shane and Mitchie have to complete their tradition. Too bad Mitchie's boyfriend has other plans. FOR THE INDIE CR AWARDS! **Smitchie R&R  :


**This is my entry for the INDIE CR AWARDS! :D enough said(: ONE SHOT**

New Year's Kiss

Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres were best friends. They were inseperable; they lived right next to eachother, went to school together, and had weekly stupid movie nights. Shane was like Mitchie's protector; if he didn't approve of a guy, she wasn't allowed to date him. And Mitchie made sure that Shane didn't get too cocky and stayed away from all the slutty girls in the school. They ignored the rule that had been established in middle school; you know that rule that says boys and girls can't be best friends without them dating? Everyone knew that if your best friend was a boy, you would eventually develop feelings for them and vice versa. Too bad Shane and Mitchie didn't care.

It was New Year's Eve and of course, Shane and Mitchie were celebrating together. It was the Gray's annual New Year's celebration, where they watched the ball drop in New York live and had drinks and the couples kissed on the strike of the New Year. Mitchie and Shane always had the ritual of making a wish just as the ball dropped while holding hands and then kissing each of the other's fingers to make sure the wish came true. Other people thought it was weird but it was a habit they had developed when they were little and well, old habits die hard. Only problem this year was that Mitchie now had a boyfriend.

Nate Black was Shane's best friend and therefore-no matter how hard he tried- he couldn't convince Mitchie to say no when Nate had asked her out. They had been going strong for five months and Mitchie had subtly let Shane know that she was in love with Nate and she was sure Nate felt the same way.

Shane hated that Mitchie and Nate were together with every fiber of his being. Nate was the type of guy that had a new girl every week and didn't believe in solid relationships. It was obviously something about Mitchie that changed this jerky quality of him because it didn't seem as if a breakup was in their future. Which wasn't really all that good for Shane.

To make a long story short, Shane was in love with Mitchie. He had been since they went through puberty together and he had comforted her broken hearts and they entered high school together. He loved that way she knew how to brighten anyone's mood with her smiles or by what she said. He loved how she followed her dreams and didn't let anything stop her. He loved the way her eyes sparkled whenever she was talking about something she loved. He loved how passionate she could get about something. He just loved her.

"Shane!" Mitchie exclaimed, coming towards him in a sparkly teal strapless dress that ended mid thigh, tugging Nate along with her.

"Hey Mitch," Shane greeted half heartedly as Nate flashed him a smile.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Mitchie gushed as she attacked him with a hug and he willingly hugged her back. She smelled like that vanilla stuff that she loved to use and he wished they could stay like this forever. He felt as if they hadn't hung out in forever.

"You look amazing Mitch," Shane complimented as Nate scoffed and Mitchie shot him a look, instantly shutting him up.

"You look quite dashing yourself," she teased and proceeded to flip her long bronde waves over her shoulder, "I'm so exicted for 2012! I mean, we're going to college!"

Nate made a grunting noise as Mitchie sighed and released his hand.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Why don't you two catch up?" Mitchie suggested and before either of them could object, she disappeared after giving Nate a quick peck on the lips.

Nate was totally oblivious to how Shane felt about his girlfriend and he thought that everything was cool between them. Little did he know how wrong he was.

"So, wassup man; we haven't talked in forever," Nate started, running a hand through his curly locks that Mitchie was completely obsessed with.

_There's a reason for that,_ Shane thought as he tried to come up with an answer. "I'm fine, how are you and Mitchie?"

Nate smirked as he looked around and then leaned in closer to Shane, "perfect, I'm hoping she's gonna put out tonight after we kiss at midnight. I've been laying down ground work for the past 5 months; I think I might get lucky tonight!"

Shane hardly resisted the urge to punch him right in the face. He knew he wasn't that serious about Mitchie. Nate was a player; he would never be in a relationship this long without wanting something out of it. He clenched his jaw as Mitchie came back with three flutes of champagne in her hands.

"Your mom is letting me sneak this. But we only get one," Nate took his and skillfully drank down the whole thing as Mitchie took a small sip.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Mitchie asked innocently as she made a sour face.

Nate just smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "Just guy stuff."

Mitchie wondered aimlessly around the party, admiring all the artwork on the Gray's walls. She had left Nate somewhere by the drinks and Shane had disappeared in the crowd so now she was just left alone. She felt a tug on her arm and was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth and dragged her into a random room.

She turned around and the person let her go as she smacked his arm. It was just Nate.

"What is wrong with you? You scared the crap out of me!" Mitchie shrieked as Nate just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sorry babe, you just looked so sexy tonight, I couldn't help myself," his lips smashed against hers and Mitchie melted into putty. He may be a jerk sometimes but Nate was an amazing kisser.

She tried to pull away but Nate grabbed her waist even harder and pushed her onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she tried to push him off but he only kissed her harder.

"Nate, get off of me!" Mitchie screamed, finding enough strength to finally push him off and hop off the bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fumbled to open the door in the dark and finally flung it open, wiping her face as she went to the bathroom to collect herself.

Shane walked outside to his balcony to get some air, hoping that Mitchie was safe because he had looked everywhere and he just couldn't find her. It was almost the New Year and he hoped that they would be able to do their tradition; he knew exactly what he would wish for.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered and he noticed Mitchie walk up next to him, hair slightly messy and eyes puffy and red like she had been crying.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Shane questioned, hoping Nate hadn't gotten away with defiling her.

She wiped at her eyes and gave a weak smile. "My boyfriend is a jerk. I'm really stupid," she attempted to giggle but it came out as a sob instead.

Shane wiped away at her eyes and brought her into a hug as she sobbed into his shirt. He ran his hands down the length of her hair as she tried to catch her breath.

"This is not how I wanted my New Year to start," she joked as they pulled away.

"Well at least we're spending our New Year together," Shane said as a smile broke across Mitchie's face, "and we can do our tradition".

Everyone began the 20 second countdown as Mitchie sighed.

"Lets make a new tradition," Mitchie suggested, grabbing Shane's hands.

Ten, nine, eight…

"Like what?" Shane questioned.

Six, five, four…

"This," Mitchie smashed her lips against Shane's as everyone screamed HAPPY NEW YEAR!

They pulled away with matching smiles on their faces. They didn't know what position this put them in. They didn't know what the future held. All they knew was that they enjoyed the feeling that rushed through their bodies as the New Year began and they stayed in eachothers' arms.

THE END(:


End file.
